Entre la tormenta
by Lyn-litha
Summary: Kagome descubrirá un nuevo sentimiento tras su entrenamiento para controlar un gran poder, tendrá que descubrir si aun ama a Inuyasha o alguien mas robo su corazón.
1. Chapter 1

Entre la tormenta

Capitulo 1.

Como ha pasado el tiempo, ahora soy estudiante de preparatoria; aunque seguimos en la pelea contra Naraku y la recolección de los fragmentos de la shikon no tama, las cosas no han cambiado mucho, Inuyasha sigue yendo tras Kikyou...y, aunque me duela, los sigo amando.

(Era un día normal en el sengoku, Inuyasha y su grupo seguía en la búsqueda de fragmentos sin tener mucho éxito).

-Kagome de verdad no sientes nada!

-NO! Y ya me estas exasperando.

-Tranquilo Inuyasha, señorita Kagome por favor cálmese.

-Lo mejor será acampar aquí, excelencia usted prepare la fogata por favor, mientras nosotras y Shipoo buscaremos que comer.

Las chicas fueron al río a refrescarse y a pescar la cena. Kagome mojaba su nuca haciendo a un lado su larga cabellera azabache que le llegaba hasta la espalda baja.

-Kagome te sientes bien?

-No se Sango, siento algo raro dentro de mi

-Te vas a enfermar por el calor y mojarnos con agua fría.

-No, no me siento mal físicamente, es como si me doliera el alma, siento rara como mi aura, no me hagas caso - sonriéndole y ensartando a un pez con sus flechas-

-Has mejorado mucho amiga.

-Sí, me siento más fu...ert...e - cayendo al agua-

-Kagome!

Sango intento meterse al agua, pero una descarga la arrojó fuera del lago. Kagome no se hundía, su cuerpo flotaba mientras su ropa y cabello ondeaba con una luz blanca que rodeaba todo su cuerpo.

Sango no pudo moverse ante la sorpresa, lo único que pudo hacer fue gritarles a los chicos que llegaron corriendo ante los gritos.

-Que le pasa a Kagomesita - dijo Shipoo llorando-

-Kagome!- grito Inuyasha mientras saltaba al lago, al mismo tiempo siendo arrojado del mismo-

-No Inuyasha, está siendo rodeada por un aura sagrada, si te acercas te pude purificar.

-Entonces que hacemos Miroku!

-Nada, déjenla que termine - dijo Kikyou saliendo de entre los arboles-

-Kikyou, tu sabes lo que le está pasando a Kagome?

-Lo más seguro es que este rompiendo el sello que guarda todo su poder espiritual.

-A usted le paso lo mismo señorita Kikyou?

-No monje, es raro que alguna sacerdotisa tenga poderes espirituales, somos pocas las que podemos hacer eso, aun es más raro que alguien rompa su sello.

-Tú no lo has roto Kikyou? - dijo Sango con ironía -

-No, supongo que nací sin sello ya que yo siempre fui fuerte sin necesidad de tener sellos. De hecho Kagome es la sacerdotisa con poderes espirituales más débil, aun rompiendo el sello no creo que me supere a mi o las otras sacerdotisas.

-Cuales sacerdotisas señorita Kikyou?

-Pues Midoriko, Hitomiko y Tsukiyomi, todas fuimos muy fuertes y nunca tuvimos sellos.

-O nunca pudieron llegar a él, no crees Kikyou?

-No exterminadora, nosotras hemos sido las sacerdotisas más fuertes de la historia que empezó con Midoriko... Me voy tengo fragmentos que recolectar - perdiéndose en la oscuridad del bosque-

En ese instante Kagome cayó lentamente en el agua siendo tomada al estilo nupcias por Inuyasha antes de hundirse. La llevaron con la anciana Kaede inconsciente.

-Necesito que salgan, tu quédate Sango para que me ayudes a quitarle la ropa mojada y ponerle el traje de sacerdotisa mientras se seca su ropa.

-Si anciana Kaede

-Pero está bien anciana?

-Si inuyasha sólo está durmiendo.

La luz iluminaba las montañas y valles del sengoku, al paso de la luz que se minaba por la cabaña, Kagome abría perezosamente los ojos.

-Buenos días Kagome

-Buenos días anciana Kaede - estirándose-

-Te ves muy bien, ya te sientes mejor?

-Sí, me siento rara, como más liviana, donde están los chicos?

-Fueron a traer el desayuno

-Ah, bueno voy a ir a mi casa para traer algunos libros para estudiar porque dentro de tres días tengo los exámenes finales

-Buenos días anciana, Kagome por fin despiertas, como te sientes?

-Bien Inuyasha, ahora hay que desayunar, tengo mucha hambre

-Pues con razón señorita Kagome si lleva tres días sin comer

-QUEEEE! Como que tres días

-Desde aquel día del lago no despertaste Kagome

-No sango entonces hoy es mi examen... Tengo que irme

-Kagome tenemos que recolectar los fragmentos!

-Cállate Inuyasha esto es más importante - dijo saliendo estrepitosamente-

-No puedo creer lo que dijo.

-Perro desconsiderado, no piensas en Kagome... Aiñ porque me pegas - sobándose el chipote-

-Cállate enano!

-Shipoo tiene razón Inuyasha, la señorita Kagome tiene su propia vida.

-Lo sé pero esto no estuviera pasado si no hubiera quebrado la perla... Prepárense en un rato salimos a la búsqueda

-Pero sin Kagome no podremos reco...

-Lo sé por eso voy por Kikyou para que se una a nosotros.

Hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy, espero que les guste... Déjenme un comentario que tal les pareció. ;-) 😊


	2. Chapter 2

Entre la tormenta

Capítulo 2

-Que! - contesto Kagome sin poder evitar que salieran a flote todas sus emociones-

-Si Kagome, pero nosotros no quisimos ir con ellos, así, que se fueron solos

-Sango y hace cuanto se fueron?

-Hace tres días y no hemos sabido nada de ellos

-Bien - saliendo de la cabaña-

-Kagome! - dijeron Sango y Shipoo al unísono-

-Déjenla, es mejor que aclare y asimile sus ideas

-Pero monje Miroku, está mal... Maldito Inuyasha, ella tanto que ha hecho por él

...

Mientras tanto Kagome corría por el bosque mientras los rayos iluminaban la oscuridad del bosque y los truenos daban paso a la tormenta.

Corrió y corrió hasta que se detuvo debido a que le costaba ver a causa de la fuerte tormenta. Camino hasta el borde de una pequeña colina y se puso de rodillas a llorar, no sabía si las gotas que corrían eran de lluvia o sus propias lágrimas, lloraba tanto que le hacía competencia a los truenos con sus gritos de llanto hasta que una voz llamo su atención.

-Deberías tener más dignidad humana

-Ses...shomaru

-Así que ya te enteraste que Inuyasha se fue con la errante... Por qué mejor no te pones a entrenar y acabas de una vez con Naraku; noto un incremento en tu poder

Kagome solo veía al piso, le avergonzaba que un ser tan digno y cretino le viera en ese estado

Cuando elevo su vista para verlo el ya no estaba. Comenzó a disminuir la lluvia cuando a lo lejos al inicio de un barranco poco profundo vio una bola peluda hecha bolita, cuando se acercó vio que era como un zorrito color negro con tres colas, era del tamaño de kirara y sus orejas eran puntiagudas, vio que tenía una herida en su pata y lo abrazo y consiguió un gruñido del pequeño, justo cuando iba a decirle algo el borde del barranco se derrumbó debido a la lluvia provocando que Kagome cayera al fondo, acuno en su pecho al pequeño ser mientras rodaba.

Cuando se pudo parar se aseguró que el pequeño no tuviera nada y se dirigió a la aldea, cuando llego asusto a todos que la esperaban, con la mirada busco a cierto hanyou, pero no lo encontró.

-Cámbiate o te vas a enfermar- entregándole un traje de sacerdotisa -

-Yo voy esperar a fuera

-Más le vale que no mire monje pervertido

Kagome se cambió y se acostó en su futon acomodando a la criatura en su regazo.

A la mañana siguiente el sol iluminaba la aldea cuando Inuyasha se acercaba a la cabaña viendo a todos a fuera.

-Qué pasa?

-Kagome está adentro

-Ah ya se dignó a aparecer!

-Si Inuyasha, pero no entres, espera! - grito Shipoo

Antes que pudiera entrar cayó con un enorme animal sobre él.

-Qué es esto! - dijo Inuyasha arrojando al animal lejos de él-

-Es lo que queríamos decirte, ayer Kagome llego con él, pero es como kirara, se transforma

-Apenas despertó nos sacó de la cabaña y no deja acercarnos a la señorita Kagome

-Y Kagome?

-Está dormida

Kagome salió de la cabaña somnolienta y abrió los ojos en cuanto vio al gran animal

-Que le paso?

Cuando el animal la vio se hizo pequeño saltando a su brazos.

-Es posible que la eligiera como ama - dijo Miroku-

-Pero ayer me gruño antes de...-miro a Inuyasha- bueno antes de que le ayudara

-Tal vez sea por eso amiga

-Bueno ya...Por qué te tardaste tanto Kagome?!

Kagome volteo a ver a Inuyasha, pero algo en su mirada había cambiado, algo que había muerto y que hizo que Inuyasha sintiera un escalofrío

-Porque recolectar los fragmentos no es lo único que tengo que hacer en mi vida, pero te tengo que decir algo por qué no le dices a ki...

-Inuyasha, ya les dijiste?

-Kikyou... No, en eso estaba, muchachos que les parece si nos juntamos todos para derrotar a Naraku

Sango apenas iba a renegar cuando Kagome la interrumpió.

-Salimos ya?

-Pero Kagome- dijo sango-

-Entre más rápido juntemos los fragmentos y derrotemos a Naraku me podré librar de esa responsabilidad y volver en paz a mi vida normal en mi época

-Y vas a viajar con esa ropa?

-Si Kikyou al fin y al cabo aquí soy una sacerdotisa

Inuyasha por reflejo se voltio dándole la espalda a Kagome para que subiera, pero esta se pasó de largo adelantándose del grupo.

-Esperen muchachos es mejor que desayunen antes de irse - dijo la anciana Kaede -

Todos estaban desayunando en la cabaña mientras Kikyou esperaba a fuera.

-Como le vas a poner Kagome?

-No lo sé Shipoo, tal vez Shiva ...lo oí en un programa

-Suena femenino y él es macho - dijo Inuyasha siendo ignorado -

-Que dices, te gusta shiba - mientras lo levantaba -

Solo la veía con sus grandes ojos azules y ronroneaba

...

El grupo y la nueva integrante caminaban por el bosque, todos iban en silencio, su convivencia se había alterado por la llegada de Kikyou que caminaba al lado de Inuyasha y los demás atrás de ellos.

-Estoy sintiendo un fragmento - dijo Kagome -

-No hay nada -dijo molesta Kikyou-

-Que tú no lo sientas no significa que no lo haya

-Me estás diciendo que no soy capaz de sentir la pre...

-Vaya, vaya, que sorpresa...Kikyou y Kagome juntas con su querido Inuyasha

Kikyou le lanzo una de sus flechas, pero la esquivo moviéndose a la derecha, cuando una flecha se le clavo en el pecho.

-Maldita Kagome, veo que tu poder ha aumentado, pero te falta entrenamiento - quitándose la flecha -. Únete a mí y podrás vengarte de tu traición, podríamos hacer un gran equipo.

-Ha! Kagome nunca podría aliarse contigo

-Quien sabe podría tenerlas a las dos - sonriendo y enseñándoles la perla casi completa.

Cuando Kagome vio la perla sacó otra de sus flechas dándole a la perla partiéndola a la mitad. La perla salió volando mientras Naraku era envuelto por el poder espiritual de Kagome.

-Inuyasha atrapa la perla! - dijo sango-

-Una mano demoniaca tenía la perla, era Sesshomaru que estaba dispuesto a acabar con Naraku ese preciso momento.

-Es tu fin Naraku!

-Lo siento Sesshomaru no será hoy, nos vemos Inuyasha, adiós mi querida Ki... Kagome

-Desapareció - dejo Shipoo -

-Ahora dame el fragmento Sesshomaru - dijo Kikyou extendiendo su mano -

-No te la voy a dar a ti - dándole la espalda y adentrándose al bosque-

-Sesshomaru!

-Chicos! Hay que acampar aquí...Inuyasha yo voy a hablar con él así que no interrumpas - dijo Kagome-

-Pero...

...

Kagome siguió el camino por do de se había ido Sesshomaru y lo vio parado ahí entre los árboles, con mucha luz alrededor debido al sol que estaba por ocultarse. Al verlo así dándole la espalda y viendo el perfil de su cara, despertó algo en Kagome que provoco un vuelco en su corazón.

estabas esperando?

-Ten - arrojándole la perla- no confió en la errante

-Sesshomaru, gracias por lo de la otra noche, por tus palabras... Por eso te pido que me ayudes, necesito entrenar, ahora que el sello se rompió .

-Yo no te puedo ayudar, soy un demonio

-Pero no tengo a nadie más, necesito aprender a hacer conjuros, barreras, sin mi arco no soy nada

-Pon una barrera alrededor de nosotros

-Pero no se hacerlo

-Solo visualizarlo, imagina tu poder rodeándonos

Kagome cerró los ojos e hizo lo que Sesshomaru le dijo, cuando los abrió no vio nada.

-Lo lograste, más de lo que imagine

-Yo no veo nada

-Tu barrera es muy grande, la hiciste a metros alrededor de nosotros, tienes mucho poder humana

-Entonces ayúdame por favor

-En el templo del monte Azusa hay un libro donde no necesitas más que aprenderte los conjuros, ve y termínalo y yo te ayudaré a combatir cuerpo a cuerpo

-Pero cuando y donde nos vemos?

-Tú me llamaras por medio de una técnica

-Gracias Sesshomaru

-Tendré un pago a cambio - acercándose a ella e inclinándose a su rostro-

Hasta aquí el capítulo díganme que tal les parece. Sayonara:-*


	3. Chapter 3

Entre la tormenta

Capítulo 3

-Para que quieres ir al monte Azusa Kagome?

-Quiero un libro que está ahí

-Para que quieres un libro

-Mira Inuyasha, yo voy a ir, si tú quieres ve con los demás a buscar fragmentos, que faltan como tres, yo voy sola con shiba

-Nosotros queremos ir contigo Kagome

-No, es mejor que vayan con Inuyasha y Kikyou, yo quiero ir sola

-Bueno como tú quieras

-Si te llevo yo volveremos más rápido -dijo Inuyasha -

-No mejor lleva a Kikyou los veré en el camino

-Bueno dame la perla yo la cuidaré - dijo Kikyou altiva -

-No Kikyou gracias, pero yo la pondré a salvo - subiendo al lomo de shiba - los veré en el camino

Kagome se dirigía al monte y mientras volaba con shiba sus mejillas se sonrojaban al recordar el aliento de Sesshomaru en su cara.

Flashback

-Quiero que apliques un conjuro en mí –susurrándole en la cara-

Fin flashback

-Por un momento pensé que me iba a besar, pero que estás pensando Kagome, él es Sesshomaru si no tengo una oportunidad con Inuyasha menos con él...demonios quien quiere una oportunidad con él - pensó Kagome-

-Ya llegamos shiba, baja por favor

Kagome llegó hasta el inicio de las escaleras del monte.

-Espérame aquí shiba si

Kagome subió hasta la entrada del templo, cuando el espíritu guardián la recibió.

-Sesshomaru?

-Que buscas sacerdotisa?

-U... Un libro de hechizos, en realidad no sé qué es exactamente

\- Para que quieres el libro?

-Para entrenar, desarrollar mis poderes y para... Ayudar a una persona con un conjuro que viene en ese libro

-Las dos veces que has estado aquí es para ayudar a alguien más la primera ocasión obteniendo ese arco… está bien toma - entregándoselo -

-Que prueba tengo que pasar esta vez?

-Ninguna, ese libro es hecho para ti, te pertenece

-A mí? Pero por qué?

-Te lo dejo la sacerdotisa Midoriko hecho por ella misma para ti, dijo que algún día vendría una sacerdotisa que lo necesitaría para trabajar su gran poder y que el demonio Sesshomaru la ayudaría

-Pero como saben que soy yo?

-Porque lo siento, tu poder es superior al de las sacerdotisas con poderes espirituales que han existido, la sacerdotisa Kikyou vino por ese libro cuando estaba viva y estaba con su entrenamiento, pero no le pertenecía a ella. Te recomiendo que leas el conjuro cuatro para que protejas ese fragmento de la perla...suerte sacerdotisa Kagome - desapareciendo -

Kagome fue hasta con shiba y se sentó bajo un árbol para abrir el libro. Al pasar su mano por la cerradura que tenía se abrió en el conjuro cuatro, que era para fusionar objetos con el cuerpo y esconder el poder.

Kagome lo leyó e hizo el procedimiento con el fragmento introduciéndolo a su pecho.

-Aquí estarás seguro - pensó Kagome-

Hojeando el libro vio un conjuro que le llamo la atención, era para hacer crecer, sanar y restaurar.

En total eran 10 conjuros así que los leyó todos, gravándoselos casi en su totalidad.

-Debo aprenderme bien el conjuro para ayudarle a Sesshomaru a que tenga otra vez su brazo.

Pasaron las horas y Kagome se había aprendido el conjuro.

-Ahora a llamar a Sesshomaru, pero cómo?... Ah sí!, con otro conjuro, llamarlo con la mente.

Se puso a intentarlo y en minutos pudo comunicarse con el

-"Sesshomaru estoy en el monte azusa y ya se cual conjuro quieres"

En minutos una bola de luz apareció frente Kagome dando paso a Sesshomaru dejando a Kagome sorprendida.

-Ho...la Sesshomaru

-Ya sabes el conjuro tan pronto?

-Sí, todos están muy fáciles, Midoriko los dejo muy bien explicados

-No es que estén bien explicados, lo que pasa es que tu poder te permite poder hacerlos, no todos pueden hablar telepáticamente como tú ahora

-…Bueno estás listo

-Si

Kagome se acercó a Sesshomaru y toco su hombro y empezó a murmurar el conjuro, mientras más avanzaba la oración Sesshomaru aguantaba menos el dolor hasta que creció su brazo mientras Kagome caía hacia atrás desmayada. Inmediatamente Sesshomaru la tomo de la cintura con su brazo nuevo.

La veía y la sentía...y pensaba como era posible que Inuyasha prefiriera a la errante que a Kagome, que era la mejor amiga y si de humanas se hablaba ella era la mejor, solo había tres mujeres en su vida que se habían ganado su respeto y de cierta forma su cariño.

Cuando Kagome despertó estaba acostada bajo un árbol con shiba a su lado, busco con la mirada a Sesshomaru viéndolo a unos metros de ella admirando su brazo restaurado.

-Por fin despiertas humana

-Mi nombre es Kagome... Sesshomaru, perdóname

-Por qué?

-Porque yo me siento culpable por lo de tu brazo, si yo no hubiera sacado la espada de Inuyasha no te lo hubiera cortado, aunque también sé que si no la hubiera sacado tu nos matabas.

-No te hubiera matado a ti (pero qué diablos estoy diciendo) humana gracias por lo de hoy - dijo rápidamente -

-De nada - sonrojada - Sesshomaru si me vas a entrenar?

-Si... Mañana te veo en el árbol sagrado al atardecer

-Está bien, Sesshomaru conociste a Midoriko?

-Si

-Me hablarías de ella?

-No, nos vemos mañana

...

-Volvamos a la aldea ya no hay fragmentos, el maldito de Naraku ya los ha de tener

-Si volvamos, pero y Kagome? - dijo sango-

-Tal vez ella ya este allá, tal vez no consiguió el libro

Ignorando a Kikyou el grupo se dirigió a la aldea, al llegar a la cabaña de la anciana Kaede la vieron cenando con Kagome.

-Kagome!

-Hola Shipoo, ven a cenar

-No que nos verías en el camino? - dijo Inuyasha -

-No, lo que pasa es que estoy cansada

-Que, no conseguiste el libro- dijo Kikyou en forma burlona-

-Si lo conseguí lo que pasa es que estaba leyéndolo y se me paso la tarde

Todos cenaron mientras Kikyou e Inuyasha estaban afuera.

-Esta rara Kagome, no?

-Lo que pasa es que esta celosa porque estoy contigo y porque sabe que me perteneces

-Ya no sé si te pertenezco Kikyou- pensó Inuyasha -

...

-Amo bonito a dónde vamos?

-Tú y Rin se van al castillo yo iré en algunos días

-Señor Sesshomaru cuando nos volveremos a ver?

-No lo sé, tal vez en un mes, váyanse ahora en Ah-un

-Está bien amo

-En menos de un mes Midoriko - pensó Sesshomaru-

Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo u^


	4. Chapter 4

Entre la tormenta

Capítulo 4.

Entre el bosque y la luz del anaranjado atardecer se veían dos figuras luchando cuerpo a cuerpo, un alta de larga cabellera platinada y otra figura de cabello azabache hasta la cadera.

Kagome le seguía el ritmo a Sesshomaru muy bien aunque llevaban tres semanas entrenando había aumentado considerablemente sus poderes y habilidades para el combate.

-Vamos humana sé que puedes dar mas

-Sesshomaru son mis primeras prácticas deberías tener más consideración

-Naraku no tendrá consideración de ti ni de tus amigos... Vamos atácame con todo tu poder

-Estas seguro?

-Sí

Kagome ataco con todo su poder a Sesshomaru provocando que cayera en una de sus rodillas.

-Lo siento, estas bien Sesshomaru- tocándole el hombro -

-No te descuides - tomándola por el cuello- todavía te falta mucho

Sesshomaru termino tirado encima de Kagome provocando cierta incomodidad en ella por la posición

-Te falta más velocidad humana

-Lo sé, pero ya puedes soltarme - siendo liberada y poniéndose de pie-

Kagome se acercó a un lago que estaba a unos pasos de ellos a beber agua, cuando vio su reflejo en el agua quieta y cristalina sintió tristeza.

-Creo que me cortare el cabello ya lo tengo igual a ella - decía mientras se ataba el cabello en una cola alta-

-No se parecen en nada, además lo tienes un poco más largo... No lo cortes de te ve mejor así

Kagome se sorprendió mucho por el comentario, a decir verdad desde que entrenaba con Sesshomaru se había dado cuenta que no era una persona mala, muy en el interior era bondadoso como su padre, pero muy en el fondo.

-Sesshomaru... Cómo conociste a Midoriko y porque te pidió que me entregaras el libro y me ayudaras?

Sesshomaru se puso en una rodilla en el lago mientras bebía agua.

-Nos vemos mañana Kagome

-Pero

-Vete antes de que Inuyasha te encuentre

-No lo hará, aunque me ha seguido todos los días siempre escondo mi presencia y me pierde el paso... Nos vemos mañana Sesshomaru yo te aviso por donde estaremos esta vez

Cuando Kagome se disponía a irse, volvió su vista hacía Sesshomaru, encontrándose con una escena que la dejo embelesada sin saber por qué. Sesshomaru aún estaba a la orilla del lago apoyado sobre una de sus rodillas mientras se mojaba la frente y el cuello el viento mecía su larga cabellera y al dar la luz del atardecer de perfil, su piel brillaba con los destellos del agua y sus ojos ambarinos parecían dos flamas, dos cristales reflejando la luz del sol.

La mirada del demonio sacó de su ensoñación a Kagome incitándola a caminar. No sabía por qué se había sentido así, en realidad se sentía incomoda hace algunos días.

Kagome llego al campamento estilando su cabello; vio a todos alrededor de la fogata cenando.

-Kagome no mes esperaste para bañarnos

-Perdón Sango es que estaba muy sucia - sentándose a su lado-

-Pues que tanto haces? Estas descuidando la búsqueda - dijo Inuyasha enojado-

-Estoy practicando mi puntería además para eso está Kikyou aquí, ¿no?

-Tenga señorita Kagome cene algo - entregándole un tazón-

Gracias

Inuyasha no dejaba de ver a Kagome, había cambiado mucho, ahora era una mujer más hermosa, pero también era fría con él.

-Me voy a dormir estoy muy cansada, buenas noches... Vamos shiba

Kagome se acomodó en su futon con shiba a su lado y Shipoo del otro, quedando dormida al instante debido al cansancio del entrenamiento.

Inuyasha subió a un árbol cercano donde podía ver a la sacerdotisa que amaba cuando Kikyou llamo su atención.

-Inuyasha podemos hablar?

-Claro- bajando del árbol-

Caminaron por el bosque hasta que llegaron al lago donde estaba entrenando Kagome y Sesshomaru.

-Ya casi está por concluir la búsqueda de los fragmentos de la perla y quiero saber que vas a hacer?

-Ki...kyou yo, sé que te hice una promesa, pero no puedo irm...

Inuyasha no pudo continuar porque Kikyou lo había besado de una manera frenética de tal manera que le costaba respirar. Cuando por fin se pudo zafar la miro con extrañeza ya que nunca se habían besado de esa manera.

-No digas nada Inuyasha, quiero que sepas que yo te amo y quiero ser una mujer, tu mujer... Cuando la perla este completa y derrotemos a Naraku quiero pedirle que me devuelva la vida para vivir a tu lado

\- Kikyou yo quiero que seas feliz, pero yo no te amo, te quiero pero no siento ya más amor por ti

\- es por ella verdad?... ELLA NO SE COMPARA CONMIGO...yo soy mejor que ella en todos los sentidos

-es mejor que te vayas Kikyou

\- te vas arrepentir de este día Inuyasha - desapareciendo entre la oscuridad

Inuyasha estaba de regreso en el campamento cuando fue directamente hasta donde estaba durmiendo Kagome, se puso en cuclillas a admirar ese rostro tranquilo. Ya estaba por amanecer cuando sintió la necesidad de besar esos labios, se fue acercando poco a poco cuando detrás de los arbustos se escuchó un ruido provocando que se separara rápidamente fijando su vista al bosque, no vio y olfateo nada, cuando volvió la vista se dio cuenta que sus amigos ya estaban despertando.

\- buenos días Inuyasha - dijo Kagome con una sonrisa -

\- buenos días - respondió-

Todos se alistaron para desayunar y partir a su búsqueda.

\- y la señorita Kikyou? - pregunto Miroku -

\- ella ya no viajara con nosotros - viendo la expresión tranquila de Kagome-

Y a donde iremos hoy? - pregunto Kagome drásticamente-

Eh, pues al oeste, casi no hemos revisado allá - contesto Inuyasha-

Muy bien entonces vámonos - se paró Kagome y comenzó a alistar sus cosas.

Espero que les guste, hasta el siguiente capítulo.


	5. Chapter 5

Entre la tormenta

Capítulo 5.

El grupo de Kagome se dirigía al oeste siendo observados por una figura entre la oscuridad del bosque.

\- Pero mira nada más, pero si Kagome ha cambiado mucho me parece que deshacerme de los sentimientos que tenía por ti el bandido Onigumo me ha servido de mucho mi querida Kikyou

\- Que pretendes Naraku?

\- Sabes, ahora que ya no siento nada por ti, me he dado cuenta que Kagome es muy hermosa y he sentido cierto cambio en sus habilidades... La quiero Kikyou y tú me tienes que ayudar

-QUE! Acaso estas interesado en ella?

\- por supuesto, es una mujer muy hermosa y siento que poseerla sería muy conveniente para mí, además nuestros hijos saldrían muy poderosos, tú también has notado el aumento en su poder ¿no?

...

Ya había pasado un mes desde que Kagome había comenzado a entrenar con Sesshomaru y a practicar con el libro, sus poderes y habilidades habían aumentado.

Kagome caminaba al lado de shiba mientras trataba de comunicarse telepáticamente con Sesshomaru, pero aún se le dificultaba hacerlo mientras estaba en movimiento, tendría que practicar más; de repente un monstruo apareció atacando a Shipoo, Al ver el ataque Kagome puso una barrera alrededor de Shipoo, el gran demonio con la forma de una araña extendió una de sus afiladas patas hacia Kagome que esquivo el ataque con gran facilidad.

Detecto el fragmento de la perla y con una de sus flechas desintegro al demonio, ni siquiera les dio tiempo a Inuyasha y a los demás preparar sus armas, fue todo muy rápido dejando sorprendidos al grupo. Tomo el fragmento en sus manos y lo introdujo a su pecho fusionándolo a la perla.

\- Veo que el entrenamiento te ha servido - dijo Inuyasha -

\- si señorita Kagome que clase de entrenamiento ha tenido?

\- solo estoy practicando los conjuros que vienen en el libro monje Miroku

...

Dentro del bosque caminaba un demonio altivo y molesto, esa imagen no se le borraba de la mente; ese molesto medio hermano suyo tratando de besar a Kagome.

No sabía por qué le molestaba tanto, pero sabía que no le gustaba verla cerca de Inuyasha.

\- pero qué demonios me está pasando- dijo Sesshomaru -

-tal vez estés enamorado- dijo una voz femenina que tenía mucho tiempo sin escuchar-

Al voltear hacia su espalda vio a Midoriko, la gran Midoriko.

\- cuanto tiempo - respondió Sesshomaru

\- jaja no me cambies el tema, dime Sesshomaru te gusta Kagome?

\- no tengo por qué responderte eso

\- si tienes, somos amigos no?

\- no sé qué siento

\- sientes amor por Rin, no?

\- sí, es mi protegida

\- pero ese amor es como el de un padre no es así?

\- claro

\- qué tipo de amor sentiste por mí?

\- fuiste mi primer amiga, la primer humana digna de mi respeto y admiración

\- y sientes lo mismo por Kagome?

\- no, bueno aunque no quiera admitirlo, siento admiración por ella, me enorgullece que sea así y que yo haya contribuido en que se sienta mejor

\- Sesshomaru, todos piensan que eres frío y ruin por tu apariencia, pero creo que sólo Rin y Yo conocemos tu verdadero ser, sé que eres frío por herencia ya que tu padre y hermano son así, pero en ocasiones es necesario que demuestres tus sentimientos...Kagome sabe lo bueno que eres

\- tu como puedes saber eso?

\- porque lo he visto en sus ojos cuando entrenan, cuando descansan y porque no te ataca como atacaría a Naraku... Tal vez ella siente lo mismo por ti Sesshomaru, bueno me voy , cuida de ella - desapareciendo-

\- Pero qué demonios, humana loca, nunca se aparece y cuando lo hace me deja así

...

-Ahora tenemos más fragmentos que Naraku, ya no falta tanto- dijo Sango-

\- Kagome tengo hambre- dijo Shipoo con un puchero -

\- Yo también, mmm voy a cazar algo, ahora regreso- saliendo corriendo al bosque-

-No quieres que vaya... Ya se fue- dijo Sango-

Mientras tanto Kagome caminaba entre los árboles, sentándose en una rama preparándose para comunicarse con su maestro.

-"Sesshomaru, estamos en el oeste cerca de la primer aldea, estoy en el bos..."

No pudo continuar porque una voz fría la des concentró, cuando abrió los ojos lo vio a unos metros de ella.

\- Hola mi querida Kagome

-demonios no pude sentir su presencia por la telepatía- pensó Kagome-

\- Estas muy callada, ahí en esas ramas con esas ropas, te pareces a ella, pero hay algo que te diferencia de ella... Únete a mí, se mi aliada y algo más

\- De que hablas, yo nunca sería nada tuyo - poniéndose de pie-

\- Vamos - acercándose- podríamos hacer muchas cosas divertidas, no te gustaría vengarte de Kikyou e Inuyasha?

\- No, no soy como tu

Naraku se acercó más y más hasta quedar a unos pasos de Kagome sin que ella se moviera de lugar, esto lo sorprendió mucho.

\- de cerca eres más hermosa, me pregunto cuanto más lo serás si estuviéramos en otra situación

Kagome se estaba preparando para atacar cuando de momento a otro vio a una figura entre los dos.

\- Pero que es esto, me parece que te ves un poco molesto Sesshomaru- dijo Naraku de forma burlona -

Sesshomaru cambio su rostro molesto por uno con una sonrisa macabra y ojos rojos, provocando que se le borrara la sonrisa a Naraku.

\- Lo que quiero es acabar contigo de una buena vez

Sesshomaru ataco a Naraku mientras este con dificultad esquivaba los ataques. Sesshomaru con su látigo tomo por el cuello a Naraku siendo destruido.

\- Era una marioneta - dijo Kagome-

\- Tenemos que terminar con el entrenamiento, algo pretende y estás involucrada, no te falta mucho, solo la clase de hoy

\- Enserio?

\- lo que te falta, pero yo no te puedo ayudar es hacer los conjuros sin concentración o bueno sin tener que detenerte, en silencio para poder hacerlos pero te puedo enseñar algo más

\- Muy bien comencemos - respondió Kagome animada

Sesshomaru de un movimiento rápido acorralo a Kagome contra un árbol, con una mano al lado de su cintura y la otra al lado de su cabeza.

\- Si te ponen en esta posición que haces?

\- No, lo, se - contesto Kagome sonrojada-

-Tienes que poner tu brazo aquí y subirlo para que el oponente...

Le comenzó a explicar diferentes técnicas de defensa.

\- eso es todo lo que te puedo ayudar y todo lo que puedes dar siendo humana, lo espiritual no se cuanto sea más tu poder

\- gracias Sesshomaru, me tengo que ir ya... Gracias en verdad, no solo por el entrenamiento sino por aquel día que nos vimos entre la tormenta

\- De nada, solo acaba con Naraku, esa es tu prueba final para saber si aprovechaste el entrenamiento - yéndose-

...

Cuando Kagome llego al campamento vio a todos muy asustados.

\- Que pasa? - asombrada-

-KAGOME- abrazándola -

\- Que pasa Shipoo?

-Naraku vino aquí y nos dijo que te había visitado en el bosque, ahora íbamos a buscarte- dijo Inuyasha

\- Si lo vi, pero no me hizo nada

\- Y LO DICES ASI DE TRANQUILA, NO QUIERO QUE TE SEPARES DE MI, ENTENDISTE!- dijo molesto Inuyasha

\- yo se cuidarme sola, además Sesshomaru lo ahuyentó y…

\- Que? Estuviste con Sesshomaru?

\- Emm, si no son estas sus tierras?

\- ya muchachos mejor sigamos con la búsqueda- dijo el monje Miroku apaciguando las cosas

\- comimos algo, esperó no te molestes amiga, pero teníamos hambre y tú no volvías, pensamos que te habías detenido a entrenar y se te había pasado el tiempo

\- está bien Sango, perdón... Ahora sigamos

\- no quieres comer nada?

\- no tengo hambre mejor me espero a la cena

Así continuaron su camino sin encontrar nada recorriendo toda la región del oeste.

\- es mejor que volvamos por el Este es lo que nos falta de ahí regresaremos a casa- dijo Inuyasha-

-Sera más fácil si vamos en Kirara y en Shiba, así descansamos -dijo Shipoo

\- está bien excelencia usted y Shipoo vengan conmigo e Inuyasha podría irse contigo Kagome

\- si está bien

Los dos felinos se hicieron grandes siendo montados, Inuyasha se sentó atrás de Kagome y elevaron el vuelo. El viento soplaba provocando que el cabello de Kagome rosara la cara de Inuyasha siendo invadido por su aroma.

\- lo siento Inuyasha - poniendo su larga cabellera de lado dejando al descubierto su níveo cuello-

\- no te preocupes- sonrojado-

Cuando Kagome volteo a ver atrás al territorio del Oeste, lo vio, mirándola desde abajo mientras el viento mecía su cabellera y sus ojos ambarinos brillaban.

\- adiós Sesshomaru - pensó Kagome con melancolía

Listo! Díganme como se les hace hasta aquí la historia... Gracias por leer .


	6. Chapter 6

Entre la tormenta

Capítulo 6.

Era una noche de tormenta, los truenos retumbaban y los rayos iluminaban una tenebrosa cabaña.

\- Para que querías verme?

\- Quieres vengarte de Inuyasha no?

\- lo que quiero es separarlo de Kagome

\- lo sé, pero necesito hacerme más fuerte para vencer a Inuyasha y quedarme con Kagome y para eso te necesito Kikyou

\- te ayudare

\- muy bien -acercándose a ella-

El cielo retumbaba mientras en la oscuridad de la cabaña se corrompía un alma que alguna vez fue pura.

Naraku acomodaba su ropaje mientras la tormenta cesaba dando paso a la luz del sol, mientras sus rayos iluminaban el cuerpo de una mujer inconsciente en el suelo de la cabaña abandonada.

-lo siento Kikyou, espero me sirva de algo... Espero verte pronto mi amada Kagome - con una diabólica sonrisa-

...

Una joven sacerdotisa salía de la cabaña siendo iluminado su níveo rostro.

\- Que bien ya dejó de llover y dejo un cielo hermoso

\- Kagome podemos caminar un rato?

\- claro Inuyasha

Los dos caminaron hasta llegar al árbol sagrado, Inuyasha se puso enfrente del árbol y puso su mano justo donde había dormido por 50 años.

\- aquí fue donde nos conocimos, donde rompiste el conjuro y desde ese entonces hemos estado juntos Kagome, sabes que no soy bueno diciendo lo que siendo, pero no quiero que eso termine... Kagome- volteando hacia ella- no quiero que nos separemos, quiero estar contigo

Kagome siempre espero oír eso de su amado Inuyasha, pero lo único que causo en su corazón fue asombro y desconcierto, ni siquiera una pizca de alegría y no sabía el por qué. Abrió y cerró la boca en busca de que salieran las palabras, pero no pudo decir nada.

\- sé que te he lastimado mucho a causa de Kikyou, pero desde que ella volvió sentía la necesidad de pagar mi deuda, pero ahora sé que no puedo dar mi vida a quien no amo

-Inuyasha yo te quiero, pero no estoy segura de am...

-Inuyasha!

No pudo continuar porque dentro los arboles apareció una Kikyou débil y con el traje desgarrado de arriba y mal puesto. Inuyasha corrió a ayudarle mientras Kagome veía con horror su estado.

Inuyasha olfateo su esencia inconscientemente y lo que descubrió le causo horror y enojo.

\- pero que te hizo Kikyou - apretando la mandíbula mientras la abrazaba-

\- perdóname Inuyasha - llorando - yo solo quería separarte de Kagome

\- pero por que llegaste a esto?

\- yo no quise hacerlo, me descuide y cuando desperté estaba así y el ya no estaba

\- Inuyasha, ve con la anciana Kaede y pídele un traje nuevo, dile que es para mí -dijo Kagome con un semblante serio-

\- pero...

\- rápido, yo la llevare a la cascada

\- está bien

Inuyasha se fue a cumplir el mandato de Kagome mientras ella llevaba a Kikyou al rio. La ayudó a meterse al agua y dentro de esta la fue desprendiendo de los harapos.

\- por qué haces esto?

\- porque necesitas ayuda

\- ves lo que causa el rencor Kagome, he perdido dos cosas muy valiosas para mí, en realidad tres

\- No es tu culpa lo que paso Kikyou

\- no, pero también sé que tú nunca lo hubieras hecho, has sufrido mucho a causa mía y no has traicionado al amor de tu vida, ahora perdí mi honra, mis poderes sagrados y lo más importante al único hombre que he amado incluso después de la muerte

\- perdiste tus poderes?

\- sí, es por eso que una sacerdotisa nunca debe perder la pureza aún más las de poderes sagrados

\- lo siento Kikyou, pero si sirve de algo tú siempre serás el gran amor de Inuyasha

\- él te ama, me lo dijo

A Kagome no le causo ningún sentimiento esa declaración.

\- Kagome no quiero seguir en este mundo, no así, solo te pido dos cosas cuida de nuestro querido Inuyasha y... Derrota a ese maldito de Naraku lo antes posible

\- te lo prometo yo misma acabare con él y de lo otro haré lo que pueda

\- no entiendes Kagome, Naraku te quiere, se obsesiono contigo como Onigumo lo hizo conmigo

\- él no le tocará ni un pelo - dijo Inuyasha desde la orilla

Kikyou lo vio y se levantó saliendo del agua, sus largos cabellos cubrían sus pechos sin dejar ver nada. Se acercó a Inuyasha abrazándolo mientras este se tensaba para después corresponder el abrazo a causa de una mirada de aprobación de Kagome.

\- siempre te voy amar Inuyasha, pero ahora que soy una humana común ya no sirvo para la batalla contra Naraku... Me hubiera gustado ser ordinaria en tus brazos y poder formar una familia contigo, pero a causa de mi traición le he dado más fuerza a ese maldito por eso y muchas cosas más perdóname

Inuyasha solo apretó su cuerpo contra el suyo, besando sus labios mientras los dos recordaban cuando estaban en aquel atardecer en el lago y Kikyou tropezó siendo atrapada por él; desde aquel momento supieron que se amaban.

Kikyou desapareció saliendo luces que se introdujeron en el cuerpo de Kagome dejando solamente huesos y barro obra de la bruja Irasue.

\- una vez más es culpa de Naraku

\- no te preocupes Inuyasha vengaremos a Kikyou

\- yo te protegeré Kagome no permitiré que jamás te toque ese maldito

Caminaron de vuelta a la aldea cuando Kagome se detuvo de repente.

\- que pasa Kagome?

\- solo fue un mareo, debido a que mi alma se completo

Inuyasha se acercó a ella y con su mano subió su mentón besándola sin más sorprendiéndola. Fue un beso tierno que después se volvió más fuerte por parte de él, sin corresponder el beso, Kagome aparto con la mano a Inuyasha.

\- No vuelvas a hacerlo Inuyasha

\- pero por qué?

\- Inuyasha yo no estoy segura de sentir lo mismo que sentía por ti

\- pero ahora ya podemos estar juntos

\- Ella no va a estar contigo si me tiene a mí

Los dos voltearon a ver al ser que estaba frente a ellos.

Listo! Ya mero llegamos al final de la historia.


	7. Chapter 7

Entre la tormenta

Capítulo 7.

Kagome volteo a encarar a la persona por la que había empezado todo. Era Naraku quien iba con todo.

Inuyasha preparo a tessaiga y los demás, Sango, Miroku y Kirara salieron de la cabaña a causa de la voz del villano; Sango le arrojo su arco y carcaj a Kagome siendo atrapados y colocados lista para pelear, ya era el acto final por fin se vengarían por todo el daño que les hizo a ellos y a muchas personas más.

Una horda de demonios invadió la aldea por los aires causando pánico en los aldeanos que corrían revoltosos por la aldea.

\- será mejor que ustedes tres se encarguen de los demonios menores - dijo Inuyasha-

\- nosotros dos nos encargaremos de Naraku - dijo Kagome sin apartar la vista del susodicho-

Sango y Miroku acababan con los demonios, el hiraikotsu destrozaba demonios por montón mientras que el monje peleaba con su báculo sin poder usar su agujero negro debido a los insectos venenosos que estaban en el campo de batalla.

Naraku se fue contra Inuyasha, los dos peleaban, pero a Inuyasha le costaba esquivar los ataques.

Kagome aún no atacaba, cuando un grito de Shipoo llamó su atención, cuando volteo hacia dónde provenía el grito vio como Shipoo era perseguido por un gran número de demonios, Kagome preparo una flecha y la lanzo hacia los demonios con poca energía para probar su nuevo poder; desintegrando a esos demonios y dejando a los restantes purificados dejando un cielo sin demonios. Naraku y los demás dejaron su pelea de lado para ver el acontecimiento que dejo sorprendidos a todos los aldeanos que estaban ahí, a sus amigos y al propio Naraku.

Kagome corrió hacia el campo cerca del pozo para alejar a Naraku de la aldea, siendo seguida por éste y sus amigos.

\- veo que superaste incluso a esa sacerdotisa Midoriko, si ella creo una perla tan poderosa, tu podrías crear una aún más- dijo Naraku-

\- cállate y pelea maldito- dijo Inuyasha poniéndose enfrente de Kagome protegiéndola-

\- por cierto Inuyasha , Kikyou te dijo que pasamos una noche maravillosa, convertí su sueño de convertirse en una mujer ordinaria en realidad, el bandido que llevo dentro lo disfruto mucho y gracias a ella me fortalecí más

Esto enfureció a Inuyasha.

\- Me pregunto si así estuvo de deliciosa Kikyou y me fortaleció, como estará Kagome?

Esto fue el detonante para que Inuyasha perdiera el control lanzándose a atacarlo.

\- nunca tocaras a Kagome!

Los dos peleaban cuando Naraku traicionera mente con una de sus extremidades atravesó por atrás a Inuyasha perforándole el hombro cerca del corazón lanzándolo lejos de él.

\- Inuyasha! Gritaron todos-

\- ahora voy contigo amor

Kagome ataco al mismo tiempo corriendo hacía el con energía en sus manos, Naraku alargo sus extremidades afiladas hacia ella, pero mientras más se acercaban a ella se iban purificando cayendo en pedazos.

-aaaaag!...eso duele cariño, pero no es suficiente

Naraku se fue contra ella acorralándola contra un árbol mientras con una extremidad la enrollaba por el cuello, mientras que con sus manos tocaba a Kagome por los costados haciendo con sus manos la figura del cuerpo de Kagome. Esto desconcentro a la Miko, pero recordó su último entrenamiento con Sesshomaru así que lo puso en práctica, mientras que con sus mano subía el brazo de Naraku torciéndolo todo su cuerpo emanaba poder espiritual quemando todas sus extremidades.

Esto provoco que Naraku saltara hacia atrás mientras Kagome ataba su largo cabello en una coleta alta. En ese momento volteo hacia su grupo notando la presencia de tres personas más: jaken, Rin y... Sesshomaru ; ahí estaba el junto un mal herido Inuyasha.

Naraku aprovecho esa distracción para inmovilizar a Kagome y besarla en los labios de una manera morbosa provocando un escalofrío tenebroso en la espina dorsal de Kagome; dos peli plateados reaccionaron ante el coraje y los celos, Sesshomaru con su látigo tomó por el cuello a Naraku mientras Inuyasha iba en la ayuda de Kagome.

\- Kagome estas bien?

\- si Inuyasha - recuperando el aliento- tu estas bien?

\- si no te preocupes

Kagome tocó el pecho de Inuyasha mientras una luz lo rodeaba, una vez que había cesado Inuyasha se dio cuenta que ya no tenía herida y había dejado de doler.

\- así está mejor

-gracias... Ahora si maldito pagaras caro por haber besado a Kagome! MUERE!

Inuyasha lanzo su ataque de viento cortante, cuando impacto contra Naraku, Sesshomaru deshizo su ataque. Cuando el ataque había pasado se sorprendieron al ver que no había muerto solo lo habían lastimado.

\- solo eso tienes hanyou

\- déjamelo a mi Inuyasha

Kagome preparo su flecha cargando todo su poder.

\- por favor Midoriko ayúdame- pensó Kagome mientras lanzaba la flecha-

Lo único que se escuchó fue el silbido de la flecha en el viento ya que todo fue inundado por una luz cegadora. Cuando la luz se desvaneció se vio a Kagome de cuclillas en el suelo y con la parte de la perla que tenía Naraku en su mano, cuando abrió los ojos se levantó e introdujo la perla a su pecho fusionándola con los demás fragmentos, volteo hacia la multitud de aldeanos que habían llegado entre ellos la anciana Kaede y le dedico una sonrisa a su grupo que gritaba de alegría ante la victoria.

A lo lejos se vio a un niño correr hacia Kagome, cuando esta lo vio lo toco siendo invadido por su poder.

\- Kohaku ahora ve a abrazar a tu hermana

El niño corrió al encuentro de su hermana completamente fuera de peligro, ahora podrían estar juntos los dos hermanos.

Kagome veía feliz la escena; Sango abrazando a su hermano, el monje Miroku viéndola con amor, Shipoo viendo divertido la escena e Inuyasha, él se veía melancólico y triste, su mirada se clavó en Kagome, pero esta tenia puesta su atención en cierto Youkai.

Kagome le dedico una sonrisa siendo correspondida por unos ojos brillantes y respondida por una sonrisa que jamás había visto en él, en realidad nunca lo había visto sonreír solo diabólicamente, pero al parecer esta era diferente ya que su sirviente Jaken quedo boquiabierto; justo cuando Kagome iba a dar el paso para encontrarse con sus amigos y con él, un agujero se abrió de tras de ella siendo absorbida; abrió los ojos de par en par mientras estiraba su abrazo hacia él, pero por más que Sesshomaru corrió no la pudo alcanzar cerrándose el portal.

...

Todo era oscuro sentía que no pisaba nada, pero si podía caminar, cuando avanzo sin saber cuánto tiempo o distancia vio a gran una cantidad de demonios y vio a una guerrera con una espada, en ese momento se dio que cuenta que era la sacerdotisa Midoriko que peleaba de una manera elegante aunque con cara tranquila, en sus ojos se podía reflejar cansancio y tristeza. Kagome preparo una de sus flechas y la arrojo hacia los demonios purificando a todos, la sacerdotisa volteo con ella y le dedico una sonrisa.

\- gracias Kagome, con tu poder ya no se regeneraran

\- me conoce?

\- claro yo sabía que vencerías a Naraku y que me ayudarías a destruir la perla, regularmente cuando destruyo a los demonios vuelven a aparecer, pero tu poder es diferente al mío

\- en dónde estamos?

\- dentro de la perla

\- QUE?!

\- Kikyou también está aquí?

\- no, solo las guardianes de la perla y ella dejo de serlo hace 50 años y te dejó esa responsabilidad a ti, ella nunca acabo con su misión y por pedir el deseo incorrecto la perla volvió contigo a esta época

\- y que voy a hacer para salir de aquí - angustiada-

\- acompáñame Kagome - caminando-

Mientras más caminaban esa oscuridad infinita y espesa iba dando paso a una luz dejando blanco el lugar, pero en ella también había muchos hilos.

\- que son estos hilos rojos?

\- son el destino que te une a la persona que amas y que te ama

\- si había escuchado de eso, tu alma gemela no?

\- así es, mira Kagome a veces el destino nos hace muchas jugadas que cambian nuestra vida, mira tu hilo amarrado de tu mano, síguelo.

Kagome siguió su hilo y lo llevo hasta una figura transparente de Kikyou.

\- pero cómo?

\- no creas que ella no es tu alma gemela, si ves el color que tiene tu hilo?

\- es violeta

\- es porque ella es tu encarnación, tienen la misma alma, ahora mira a quien está unida

Kagome siguió el hilo de Kikyou y apareció otra figura.

\- a, Inuyasha

En ese instante un hilo rojo deslavado y entrecortado la unió a Inuyasha.

\- yo e Inuyasha?, pero por que el hilo esta así?

En ese momento el hilo se trozo a la mitad.

\- eso paso porque has tomado otro rumbo, veras antes de que vinieras aquí estabas destinada a estar con la reencarnación de Inuyasha en tu época , pero como no lo conociste allá sino aquí cambiaste muchas cosas del futuro, siendo destinada al Inuyasha que conoces

\- pero porque se rompió?

\- porque las heridas que te causo Inuyasha con su idea de amar a Kikyou provocaron que tu vida tomara otro camino. Todo pasa porque ya está escrito en nuestro libro de la vida, desde que naciste estaba escrito que pasara esto para que encontraras a tu verdadero amor Kagome

En ese instante un hilo nuevo de color rojo, fuerte y un poco más grueso se alargó del meñique de Kagome.

\- sigue lo Kagome

Kagome lo siguió y al ver la figura a quien estaba atada sintió su corazón latir rápidamente.

\- Sesshomaru?

\- porque te sorprende tanto?

\- porque usted me dijo que a quien estas unida es porque lo amas y eres correspondida, no creo que Sesshomaru...

\- él te ama, pero no es muy expresivo créeme

Kagome volteo a ver a Midoriko y vio cómo veía la figura de Sesshomaru y sus ojos brillaban de una manera hermosa.

\- usted lo amaba verdad

\- siempre lo amaré, así como Kikyou siempre amara a su amado Inuyasha

\- porque no se lo dijo?

\- porque mi deber era otro, además él nunca me quiso así

\- ... Pero …

\- lo conocí en una pelea y desde que lo conocí me enamore de él, para ser su amiga tuve que pelear con él y ganarle

\- le ganó?

\- sí, aunque era más joven; Kikyou, tú y yo hemos tenido la mala suerte de ser deseadas por hombres que pensaban que poseer era amar. Mi historia es parecida a la de Kikyou solo que este hombre fue tomado por los demonios involuntariamente y onigumo estuvo de acuerdo… y tú, pues Naraku se obsesiono contigo, pero yo no tuve a nadie que me protegiera, Kikyou tenía a Inuyasha y tú tienes a Inuyasha y a Sesshomaru

\- lo siento mucho

\- no, ese era mi destino, estar sola

\- si destruyo la perla te liberaré?

\- sí, sólo si pides el deseo correcto

En ese momento todo se volvió negro encontrándose sola en la oscuridad.

\- Midoriko?! MIDORIKO, MIDORIKOOOO

En ese momento una luz rosácea dio paso a la perla.

\- veo la confusión en tu corazón, pero yo puedo cumplir tu deseo, a quien quieres ver a Inuyasha o a Sesshomaru - resonaba la voz de la perla por todo el lugar-

...

-KAGOME! - gritaba Inuyasha -

\- que paso con ella?!- gritaba sango

\- la perla la absorbió - respondió la anciana Kaede

Todos estaban angustiados por ella incluso Sesshomaru que aún seguía con su expresión serena, pero por dentro estaba asustado.

Inuyasha con su espada abrió un portal y se metió en el siendo seguido por Sesshomaru cerrándose tras de él.

Cuando Inuyasha vio a Sesshomaru se enojó porque dentro de él sabía que algo había pasado entre ellos.

\- tú que haces aquí?

\- eso a ti no te importa

\- si me importa porque la amo y ella me ama

\- estas seguro?

\- que!

\- no pierdas el tiempo tu ve por tu lado y yo por el mío, lo que importa es encontrarla

Sesshomaru se fue dejando a un Inuyasha muy enojado. Los dos vagaron por el lugar sin saber cuánto hasta que colmillo sagrado palpito.

\- quieres que te use - dijo Sesshomaru-

En ese momento corto a la nada y avanzo llevándolo...

... Quiero verlo - pensó Kagome-

\- ese es tu deseo? - dijo la perla

\- no, porque no creo que sea el correcto, Kikyou deseo ver a Inuyasha una vez más y paso todo esto - respondió -...Sesshomaru - pensó Kagome

En ese momento apareció ante ella la persona que más había deseado ver...

Listo! Espero les esté gustando porque ya va a terminar.

Se me hizo muy difícil decidir si dejaba a Kagome con Inuyasha o Sesshomaru, pero espero que si les guste... Hasta el próximo capítulo.

Sayonara!


	8. Chapter 8

Entre la tormenta

Capítulo 8

Ahí estaba frente a ella y no podía apartar su mirada de la de él, esa mirada que le daba luz a su oscuridad. Sesshomaru se acercó a ella abrazándola cariñosamente tanto que ni el mismo sabía que podía sentir tanto amor.

Kagome lo abrazo lo más fuerte que pudo aferrándose a él pensando en que fuera una imagen producto de su imaginación y de la oscuridad. Se separaron, cuando se vieron a los ojos Kagome se dio cuenta que era real; el rostro de Sesshomaru iba descendiendo lentamente mientras Kagome levantaba un poco el rostro, al mismo tiempo los dos cerraban los ojos sintiendo el calor y la sensación de los labios uno del otro, los dos se fundieron en un beso tímido y tierno que demostraba lo que los dos sentían; cuando se separaron Sesshomaru le sonrió a Kagome afirmando que todo estaría bien ahora que estaban juntos. Kagome sin deshacer el abrazo volteo hacia la perla para pedir su deseo.

-Shikon no Tama quiero pedir mi deseo

La perla brillaba con gran intensidad ante la voz de la Miko.

-desaparece!

La perla brillo para después desaparecer, toda la oscuridad era remplazada por una luz rosada destruyendo a todos los demonios que quedaban dentro de esta y liberando a la sacerdotisa Midoriko.

-gracias Kagome, adiós mí amado Sesshomaru- pensó Midoriko-

Inuyasha fue expulsado de la oscuridad dejándolo justo donde había desaparecido Kagome.

-Que paso, donde esta Kagome?- pregunto Sango angustiada-

-No lo se

-Donde está mi amo bonito? –Pregunto Jaken con lágrimas en los ojos-

-QUE NO LO SE

…

Kagome y Sesshomaru aparecieron en el pozo, pero cuál fue su sorpresa al ver que la familia de Kagome estaba ahí frente a ella llorando, estaba en su época. Kagome salió del pozo corriendo para abrazar a su madre, hermano y abuelo.

-estoy bien mamá… mira él es Sesshomaru…

Cuando su madre volteó hacia el pozo para conocer al chico Kagome vio con horror como Sesshomaru iba desapareciendo.

-SESSHOMARU!

…

Sesshomaru apareció junto a los demás siendo recibido con un abrazo por rin y Jaken.

-donde esta Kagome? -pregunto Inuyasha

\- ella esta con su familia –serio

-PERO POR QUE NO HICISTE NADA? – pregunto Inuyasha furioso

Sesshomaru caminaba hacia el bosque en silencio cuando Inuyasha llamo su atención.

-que paso entre ustedes dos?

Todos esperaban atentos por esa respuesta.

-yo le dije del libro que había dejado Midoriko para ella y yo la entrene

Todos se sorprendieron ante la respuesta del demonio.

-nada mas eso?

-no es de tu incumbencia, Jaken vámonos!

Eso dejo a Inuyasha con la seguridad de que la había perdido, sin decir más todos volvieron a la aldea, pues ya el peligro había pasado.

Pasaron los meces y Sango y el monje Miroku decidieron casarse y vivir en la aldea de la anciana Kaede junto con Shiba, Kohaku comenzó su entrenamiento en la aldea de exterminadores llevándose a Kirara mientras que Shipoo comenzaba su entrenamiento de zorro.

Inuyasha trabajaba con Miroku exterminando demonios y Sesshomaru había dejado a Rin con la anciana Kaede para que aprendiera a convivir con los humanos para que llegado el momento decidiera con que raza vivir.

…

-mamá ya me voy al hospital

\- si hija que te vaya bien

Kagome bajaba corriendo las escaleras del templo para ir de voluntaria al hospital, ya habían pasado 3 años desde la batalla contra Naraku y se había convertido en una estudiante de medicina y era muy inteligente lo que nunca pudo ser cuando estaba en el instituto.

Kagome volvió temprano a su casa cuando sintió la necesidad de ir al pozo, cuando se acercó a él vio al fondo de este mientras cerraba los ojos deseando verlo una vez más.

-Sesshomaru quiero verte una vez más – pensó

En ese instante un viento roso a Kagome y dentro del pozo se podía ver el cielo del otro lado. La mamá de Kagome llego hasta ella y la abrazo.

-te voy a extrañar hija

-mamá yo…

-sé feliz Kagome

Kagome le sonrió a su madre para después arrojarse dentro del pozo…

…

Inuyasha estaba sentado recargado en un árbol enfadado por unas gemelas producto del amor de Sango y Miroku. Cuando de repente se paró aventando a las niñas a Shipoo corriendo hacia el pozo.

-este aroma es de ella, no puede ser – pensó Inuyasha

Cuando llego al pozo vio hacia el fondo y tendió su mano siendo tomada por una más pequeña y delicada, jalo el cuerpo proveniente del pozo sacando a Kagome.

-he vuelto Inuyasha

Inuyasha la abrazo cuando un grito hizo que soltara a la chica.

-KAGOME – gritaron sus amigos mientras shiba se arrojaba a sus brazos

-Shiba te extrañe mucho, chicos he vuelto

Todos estaban en la cabaña de la anciana Kaede poniéndose al corriente y presentando a los tres hijos de Sango y Miroku.

-ya te vas a quedar aquí? –pregunto Shipoo

-si

\- y que hace señorita Kagome?

\- pues ahora soy estudiante de medicina mmmm personas que ayudan a la gente con sus enfermedades ...bueno era ya que no volveré jamas

\- y tu entrenamiento como sacerdotisa ? - pregunto la anciana Kaede

\- cada vez me va mejor aunque nunca pude establecer mi telepatía con nadie - reflejando tristeza

\- tal vez ahora que se abrió el portal puedas cruzar - dijo la anciana Kaede sembrando la esperanza en Kagome

-Kagome quiero hablar contigo –dijo Inuyasha

Los dos fueron al bosque a hablar hasta que se detuvieron en el árbol sagrado.

-Kagome lo quieres?

-mmm?

La mijo dudó en responder, pero sabía que si había vuelto no era para estar con Inuyasha, es cierto que lo había extrañado y mucho, pero nada la hacia mas feliz que poder reencontrarse con el.

-Sesshomaru, lo quieres

-lo amo Inuyasha, aquel día de tormenta que te habías ido con Kikyou salí y llore, llore como nunca lo había hecho y el me encontró, después empezamos a entrenar y me enamore de él

\- vas a buscarlo?

-eso planeo, lo llamare como lo hacía antes, con el pensamiento

\- yo lo sabía, aquel día cuando derrotaste a Naraku, vi cómo le sonreíste a él y no a mí y me di cuenta que tanto tus ojos como los de él se iluminaban al verse… espero que te haga feliz

\- te quiero Inuyasha, mi amado Inuyasha, espero que encuentres a alguien que te amé como tu mereces solo quiero que sepas que tú fuiste mi primer amor y que te amé con toda mi alma en su momento

\- yo te amo Kagome y quiero que sepas que eres mi gran amor, pero quiero que seas feliz aunque no sea conmigo

Los dos se abrazaron e Inuyasha la dejo ahí para que se comunicara con su hermano. Kagome respiro hondo, cerró los ojos y llamo a su amado.

-"Sesshomaru, he vuelto"

Hasta aquí el capítulo, nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.


	9. Chapter 9

Entre la tormenta

Capítulo 9

 _"Sesshomaru he vuelto, te espero en el pozo que conecta a mi época"_

Ahí estaba ella frente a él, con esa hermosa sonrisa, su cabello largo y con esa extraña ropa, ya no era aquel uniforme verde sino un vestido azul.

-Kagome! –despertando de su sueño

-que le pasa am bonito?

-nada –levantándose del cómodo árbol en donde estaba recargado

Camino unos pasos cuando volvió a escuchar esa voz que tanto había anhelado escuchar.

"Sesshomaru estoy en el pozo"

Sesshomaru abrió sus ojos sorprendido y comenzó a andar por el bosque tranquilamente, pero impaciente por dentro siendo seguido por jaken que le hablaba y no obtenía ninguna respuesta de su amo.

Iba llegando al claro donde estaba el pozo, pero le costaba ver un poco a causa de la luz del sol y justo cuando salió de los arboles el cielo se nublo poco a poco dejando ver a Kagome que estaba sentada en el pozo de perfil. Cuando se dio cuenta de su presencia, se levantó dedicándole una hermosa sonrisa a esa persona que tanto había deseado ver.

-Cuanto tiempo lord Sesshomaru – sonriéndole

Sesshomaru solo podía verla pensando en que fuera una alucinación, pero cuando se dio cuenta que de verdad estaba ahí con él, camino lentamente hacia ella y cuando llego la abrazo fuertemente.

-te extrañe humana –sin deshacer el abrazo

-yo te extrañe más youkai engreído –correspondiendo el abrazo

-no quiero que te vayas nunca más – viéndola a los ojos

-no lo creo ya que el pozo se selló, ahora aquí es mi hogar

\- Kagome, te quiero

\- yo te amo Sesshomaru

Los dos se volvieron a abrazar y Sesshomaru beso a Kagome tiernamente mientras un sirviente verde los veía entre los arbustos completamente sorprendido, pero ya sabía que si amo había cambiado desde que había comenzado a entrenar Kagome y se alegraba de que su amo encontrara a quien proteger y que lo protegieran y amaran a él.

Los dos estaban besándose cuando unas gotas de lluvia cayeron sobre ellos para dar paso a una tormenta con sol. Pasaron unos minutos cuando la tormenta termino dejando un arcoíris.

-amo bonito –llamo jaken

-jaken, ahora Kagome es mi mujer

\- usted piensa casarse con ella amo?

\- si

-bueno entonces tiene que marcarla lo antes posible antes de que Inuyasha la quiera tomar como…

\- jaken ya lo sé ahora ve a preparar todo al castillo para la llegada de Kagome

\- disculpa Sesshomaru, pero yo quiero quedarme en la aldea, la anciana Kaede ya está grande y quiere que tome su lugar

-muchacha el amo dijo…

\- cállate jaken!, está bien Kagome, construiremos una cabaña en la aldea y así tu podrás cumplir con tu labor

\- pero amo, no servirá de nada ya que cuando usted y ella ya sabe, perderá sus poderes espirituales

\- no importa tengo conocimientos que serán de gran ayuda en la aldea además que puedo usar las plantas medicinales –completamente roja de la vergüenza

\- es cierto, la sacerdotisa Kaede nunca tuvo poderes y ha hecho un gran trabajo

-gracias Sesshomaru

…

Pasaron los días y en la aldea todos vivían pacíficamente, Kagome vivía en una casa que parecía la de un terrateniente de esa época, ese era su primer día ahí ya que apenas la habían terminado de construir.

Ella había tomado el lugar de la anciana Kaede, ahora ella se encargaba de los labores de la aldea y cuando ella tenía que viajar a otras aldeas, la anciana quedaba a cargo. Kagome era muy conocida y respetada por todos los aldeanos y por demonios también ya que era conocida como la sacerdotisa más fuerte de toda la historia además de ser quien venció al temible monstro Naraku.

Kagome cada vez avanzaba más en su entrenamiento, sus poderes eran impresionantes, pero una nueva preocupación rondaba en su cabeza.

En la cabaña de la anciana Kaede estaban comiendo solamente los adultos.

-hoy es tu primera noche en tu casa amiga

-si –nerviosa

-creo que yo me voy a trabajar me acompañas Inuyasha

-vamos Miroku –saliendo de la cabaña

\- Kagome hoy se viene a vivir a la aldea Sesshomaru cierto?

\- si

\- amiga sabes lo que eso significa?

\- sí, hoy voy a convertirme en la mujer de Sesshomaru

\- sí, pero lo que eso implica

\- lo se anciana Kaede, que perderé mis poderes

\- y estas dispuesta a eso?

\- claro! Yo amo a Sesshomaru y estoy dispuesta a todo – golpeándose la mejilla mientras caía algo

\- hola señorita Kagome

\- anciano Mioga cuanto tiempo

\- me entere que derroto a Naraku y que apenas regreso hace unos días

-si por fin pude volver

\- también me entere que usted se va a convertir en la esposa del señor Sesshomaru, lastima me hubiera gustado que fuera la mujer de mi amo Inuyasha – siendo pisado por un pie verde

\- no seas igualado viejo, mi señora Kagome es la futura esposa de mi amo

\- jaken –dijo Kagome

\- lo siento mi señora, pero si el amo escucha a esta pulga decir eso, lo mata

\- disculpe anciano Mioga

\- ahora espera que venga mi amo Inuyasha y te dejara morado, sapo baboso

-mi señora mi amo bonito lo está esperando afuera – provocando un escalofrío en el anciano Mioga

\- gracias – saliendo junto con jaken

-Hola – tratando de darle un beso a Sesshomaru –que pasa?

\- jaken vete de aquí

\- si amo –yéndose

\- te da vergüenza que te bese?

\- no me avergüenzas tú, no me gusta que me vean así de vulnerable –besándola

\- caminemos en el bosque

Los dos caminaron hasta que llegaron al pozo.

-extrañas volver

\- claro, extraño a mi familia, a mis amigas y amigos

A estos últimos hizo una cara de descontento.

-que?

\- amigos?

\- claro, estaba en la universidad donde la mayoría son hombres, porque estas celoso?

\- claro que no

\- jaja está bien tener celos

\- no tengo celos, solo me molesta saber que pudiste tener pareja

\- yo, nunca tuve novio, bueno pareja

\- en serio?

\- si

Se fue acercando a ella hasta que la pego a un árbol con sus manos en su pequeña cintura y las de ella en su pecho.

-aquí causaste gran alboroto, Inuyasha aun te quiere, ese humano Akitoki incluso ese lobo sarnoso que ya está casado

\- pero yo solo te quiero a ti –sintiendo un palpitar en todo el cuerpo- ah

\- que pasa, te sientes mal?

\- no, sólo que sentí algo extraño, esto lo sentí, el día que se abrió el portal del pozo

Kagome corrió al pozo y se asomó.

-Sesshomaru yo quiero…

-yo voy contigo

Sesshomaru cargo a Kagome y salto dentro del pozo siendo invadidos por una luz que ella conocía muy bien. Cuando se acabó el resplandor salieron del pozo y se dieron cuenta que estaban en la época de la chica.

Salieron al patio, mientras Sesshomaru miraba con asombro todo el lugar, Kagome estaba viendo a un chico parado bajo el árbol sagrado.

-hermana?

\- Sota – abrazándolo

\- Mamá, abuelo Kagome está aquí!

Todos salieron al recuentro de la joven, se abrazaban y reían mientras Sesshomaru veía con asombro la luz de felicidad en los ojos de su Kagome.

-Familia, él es Sesshomaru y es mi esposo

\- mucho gusto dijeron al unísono

-cuando te casaste?

-en realidad hoy la anciana Kaede nos casara

\- felicidades hija

\- estoy muy contenta porque ahora que puedo volver, puedo regresar a estudiar, solo he perdido una semana diré que estuve enferma

\- ya lo hice yo hija- dijo el abuelo

\- ay no les dijiste que morí verdad – con una gotita en su cabeza

\- claro que no

\- bueno mamá nos tenemos que ir, mañana vendré

Los dos regresaron a la época antigua, se dirigían con la anciana Kaede para que los casara cuando Sesshomaru rompió el silencio.

-estas contenta?

-mucho

\- vas a volver a estudiar

\- sí, quiero terminar mi carrera para poder ayudar más aquí

\- pero como vas a poder con tus tareas aquí y allá

\- no te preocupes ya me las ingeniare

Cuando llegaron todos los estaban esperando, hasta algunos aldeanos. Sango ayudo a Kagome a ponerse un kimono que Sesshomaru le regalo para ese día.

-te ves hermosa amiga

-gracias sango

Kagome lucía un hermoso kimono blanco con sakuras bordadas, se ató su larga cabellera con palillos y llevaba un ligero maquillaje.

-E Inuyasha?

\- no volvió de con Miroku, lo entiendo no querrá ver al amor de su vida casándose con su hermano

\- si lo dices así me haces sentir mal

-no me lo tomes a mal amiga, pero creo que a todos no hubiera gustado que te quedaras con él, pero también sabemos que Sesshomaru es lo mejor para ti, ha cambiado mucho… felicidades amiga te deseo lo mejor

Kagome caminaba hacia Sesshomaru mientras este la veía con los ojos llenos de amor. Todo pasó muy rápido, ahora ya eran marido y mujer en leyes humanas, sólo faltaba ser compañeros por las leyes youkais. Cuando la ceremonia acabo y estuvieron un rato con los invitados, se fueron a su cabaña.

Kagome estaba muy nerviosa pero él se encargó de apaciguar sus nervios. Comenzaron a besarse tiernamente para después incrementar la intensidad del beso, la llevo hasta su habitación acostándola en la cama mientras besaba su cuello y la iba despojando de su ropa.

-estas segura?

\- si

\- aunque pierdas tus poderes?

\- te quiero a ti

Ya era de noche y una fuerte lluvia se desato en la aldea, los relámpagos iluminaban la habitación mientras Sesshomaru trataba delicadamente a Kagome.

-quieres pasar el resto de tu vida conmigo?

\- claro que si

\- y quieres vivir tanto como yo?

\- sí, pero cómo?

Sesshomaru convirtió en su mujer a Kagome y justo cuando se robó su virginidad la mordió en el cuello para después morderse su propio labio besándola para que su sangre pasara a ella. Así continuaron con su entrega mientras que los truenos de cubrían los gemidos y palabras de placer de la pareja.

…

Ahí en medio de la tormenta lloraba un hanyou al pie del árbol sagrado, golpeando al piso con el puño hasta que este sangro; ahí estaba Inuyasha como alguna vez hace tres años estuvo Kagome y fue encontrada por Sesshomaru que la ayudo a salir de la tormenta que inundaba su corazón.

-KAGOMEEEEEEEE –gritaba Inuyasha al cielo bajo la tormenta

Hasta el siguiente y último capítulo.


	10. Chapter 10

Entre la tormenta

Capítulo 10

-puja, puja, aquí está ya

\- que es mamá?

\- un niño

\- esta hermoso mi sobrino Kagome

\- si sango, mi nieto esta hermoso

\- cómo te sientes Rin?

\- bien mamá

-deja te curo un poco la herida –Kagome puso su mano en el vientre de Rin y una luz ilumino a la chica.

En ese momento entro Kohaku el ahora esposo de Rin que era una mamá muy joven y hermosa, seguido entro Sesshomaru quien veía serio al bebe.

-mira amor, tu nieto – dejo Kagome con una sonrisa

Ahí estaba la gran familia, ya habían pasado 9 años desde que regreso Kagome a la época antigua, Rin y Shipoo habían sido adoptados después de la boda de Sesshomaru y Kagome, la joven sacerdotisa se había graduado y convertido en una gran doctora, ahora tenía 27 años, pero gracias a la sangre de su esposo no envejecía como humano.

Kagome había llegado al tope de sus poderes sagrados que nunca perdió, la razón fue que fue un acto de amor su unión con Sesshomaru a comparación de lo que Naraku le había hecho a Kikyou. Ahora era madre de dos hijos: un hijo de 4 años que era la viva imagen que su padre solo que con los ojos chocolate y una niña de 3 años con el cabello azabache y ojos ámbar como su padre, ninguno de los dos había nacido con orejas de hanyou.

Shipoo viajaba en busca de aventuras y pruebas para su entrenamiento ya que se había convertido en un gran y guapo guerrero que regularmente viajaba con Kohaku.

La anciana Kaede hacía dos años que había muerto, en cuanto a Inuyasha ahora tenía una familia, años después de la boda de Kagome se había encontrado a una joven herida llevándola con Kagome a que la curara, ahora estaban casados y eran padres de un pequeño hanyo de como su padre, pero con los ojos azules como lo madre que era una joven de cabello lacio azabache y piel blanca.

-rápido Taisho, Midoriko vamos a llevarlos con su abuela ahora que están de vacaciones del kínder

Sesshomaru veía como su esposa llevaba a cada niño de la mano mientras ella le sonreía con amor y pensar que un día de tormenta apareció el sol que iluminaria su vida.

-"Te amo Kagome" – le dijo con el pensamiento

\- "Yo te amo más que a mi vida" –respondió con cariño

Hemos llegado al fin de la historia ojala que les haya gustado, déjenme sus comentarios que me ayudan mucho y gracias por leer.

Sayonara


End file.
